


Welcoming his Lips

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendancy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jojo's lips are finally freed from the mask, Caesar is tempted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming his Lips

Jojo kept running one finger across his lips, over and over. If he didn’t cut it out soon, it was going to drive Caesar mad.

“Chih,” Jojo made an irritated noise through his teeth as his finger found and rubbed a spot at the corner of his mouth. “I finally got free of that mask and then that jerk had to burn them.”

Jojo rubbed his thumb over the curve of his lower lip, and Caesar tracked its progress with his eyes from where he stood. Jojo seemed completely indifferent to the scrutiny as he pressed his lips together, then parted and licked them. The slow, thoughtful motion of his tongue inspecting that same corner of his upper lip was too much to watch.

Moving with the blurred elegance of a striking snake, Caesar lunged in to kiss Jojo square on the lips. His mouth tingled with the kiss, as Jojo’s ripple had passed through the saliva on his lip and directly into Caesar’s mouth.

A lingering kiss might have been better, but instinctive self-preservation kept Caesar from closing his eyes and attempting to actually romance Jojo.

“You dirty playboy! What the hell was that for!?”

Jojo swung at him, and Caesar tilted his head out of the way at the last second. The movement brought them nose-to-nose, and suddenly neither one of them wanted to back down.

“Since your lips are finally free, I wanted to give them the best possible welcome.”

Jojo bared his teeth, but pulling his lips back into a snarl did nothing to make them less sexy in Caesar’s eyes. Something about having Jojo’s lips hidden away for almost a month made every movement of his mouth fascinating and near erotic to watch.

“How did you get to be so arrogant?”

“Hm. You could just thank me, you know.”

Jojo growled in his throat, and the next thing Caesar knew he surged forward and sealed their mouths together a second time. He was definitely kissing Caesar harder than Caesar has kissed him to start.

Suddenly it became a competition. They pressed together, each kissing the other nearly hard enough to bruise. Always one to play dirty, Jojo started to use his teeth and tongue to get to Caesar, who was glad enough to show off his skill by working Jojo’s mouth open for a more heated kiss.

Jojo had one hand up in Caesar’s hair, fingers wrapped around his bandana. Caesar responded by putting one hand down to grope Jojo’s ass. It was hard as a rock, if there had ever been a rock so warm and perfectly shaped that flexed when he grabbed it.

Only honed, ingrained instinct gave them a chance to break apart when the compartment door rattled and opened. Caesar tried to look normal, striking a dramatic pose with Jojo, who would have been more convincing about looking tough and cool if he hadn’t still had one hand gripping Caesar’s bandana.

Lisa Lisa looked decidedly unimpressed with the two of them. Though they could have been having a perfectly natural moment, flexing and comparing the results of their training as they discussed plans to defeat Wham and Cars, Caesar got the feeling that they had hidden nothing.

“If you two don’t get ready, I’ll be leaving without you.”

That was all it took to break them away from each other and turn them back to the mission at hand. At the same time, even without the crossfire of heated looks they shot at each other, Caesar knew this was not the end, only a promise of something more to come.


End file.
